


Her Own Best Friend

by lilacsigil



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Own Best Friend

Living diamond does not break when dropped from 3000 metres, so Emma sighs, folds her arms and waits. She's going to leave an impact crater, but they're over jungle, and Emma has never been concerned about harming crocodiles.

There are, of course, ways to hurt her. Every diamond has a flaw, and Emma's is in her heart. It has been found before, but it takes a searching gaze to find it. Scott's gaze shatters and reshapes her daily. His family's anger hurts no more than this fall.

Emma is her own best friend. She's got the carats to prove it.


End file.
